Who knew?
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! Reid adopts a kid. This is a story about Reid and the child bonding. Daddy Reid! I am horrible at summaries! I do not own anything! Single Reid!
1. Adopting Charlie

**Hey guys Apple here! I always wondered what would ha** **ppen if Reid became a parent, so this is how this came to be! I didn't like the idea of Reid getting married and having children, so I thought of this! In this story, Reid is a single parent, trying to raise a child while still working for the FBI** **. I am sorry for grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reid exhaled deeply as he walked to the entrance of the adoption center. "Let's do this." Reid whispered to himself as he pulled the doors and entered.

"Dr. Reid?" A lady with blonde hair asked as she looked at her clipboard when he immediately walked in.

"Umm- yes that's me." Reid replied as he walked towards her desk.

"Wow you're young. Sign here and there." She commented as she handed Reid a clipboard with a pen.

"Here you go." Reid replied as he quickly signed the form and handed the clip board and pen to her.

"Thank you. Charlie will be here in a minute. You still have a few more forms before you may leave." She replied as she took the piece of paper and put a packet of papers on the clipboard.

"Okay. Thank you." He replied as he took the slip board and started to fill out the papers at a near by lounge.

* * *

"Dr. Reid?" The lady asked as Reid was still filling out the forms.

"Yes?" Reid asked as he looked up. There she was. His new daughter. She had dark, bobbed, chocolate hair, soft, icy, blue eyes, and porcelain skin.

"This is Charlie, Charlie meet Dr. Reid. He will be adopting you." The lady stated as she went back to her desk.

"Hi Charlie." Reid happly said as he did his signature awkward wave.

"Hello Dr. Reid." Charlie replied as she waved back. "Are you going to be my dad?"

"Y-yes I am. But only if you want me to." Reid responded as he smirked. Charlie replied with a smile.

"Okay Dr. Reid, or should I say FBI agent Dr. Spencer Reid, you can adopt. You're fit for parenting. The only problem is your job. As long as you can have her being watched, I guess it's okay." The lady replied as she came back to the lounge.

"Great." Reid replied as he went back to the paperwork.

"I'll let you two talk for a minute, when you're done you may get going." The lady replied as she left the area and went to a different room.

"So you're a doctor?" Charlie asked as she sat across from Reid.

"Umm, well not a medical doctor. I umm, I actually have three PhDs, b-but none of them are in medical." Reid replied as he continued to fill out the forms.

"How old are you?" She asked as she messed around with her clothes.

"I'm 29. How old are you?" Reid asked as he looked up for a second.

"10. So you're 29? How do you have so many degrees? Isn't that impossible?" She replied as she looked stunned.

"I umm, I graduated early, and I'm considered a genius. What grade are you in?" Reid asked as he flipped the page and went on to the other.

"6th grade. So my name would be Charlie Reid?" She asked him as the lady came back in.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." Reid replied as he handed the lady the clipboard.

"Great. You can now leave." She replied as she went to her desk.

"Do you wanna come?" Reid asked Charlie as he got up.

"Yeah. You seem cool." She replied as she walked to Reid and holded his hand. Reid smiled at the gesture.

"Okay, have a great day, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call!" She replied as she waved goodbye.

* * *

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? I liked it. Next chapter Charlie and Reid will go home then go shopping. I am sorry! I don** **'t know how adoption happens so... I haven't seen any stories where Reid has a kid, so I felt like this isn't such a used idea. I like the way Lettuce asks a question every time she uploads a chapter, so I have a question for you: Would you like Reid to tell the team immediately or should he wait a little? Please review, and have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	2. Charlie's first day

**Hey guys Apple here! I added some things to this story that I really like and I can't wait to write the rest of this story! Sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So where are we off to Dr. Reid?" Charlie asked as she began to put on her seat belt.

"Where ever you want. How about the store? Or would you rather want to see your new house?" Reid asked as he began to turn on the car.

"Can we go shopping? I kind of want some clothing." She decided as she looked out the window.

"Sure." Reid replied as he headed for the closest mall. "You can call me Spencer if you would like."

"Okay. Thanks Spencer." Charlie said shyly. The car ride was pretty quiet. They had a little bit of small talk every now and then, but mostly quiet.

"Where would you like to start?" Reid asked as he got off the car.

"I don't know. Where ever you want to start." Charlie replied as she also got off.

"How about we start at Macy's? It's a basic clothing store." Reid suggested.

"Okay." She replied as they walked to the entrance.

"So where do we start?" He asked as they entered the store.

"You've never had kids huh?" She asked Reid.

"Nope." Reid replied as he walked with her to the girls section.

* * *

They were almost finished shopping when something came into Reid's mind.

"Hey umm, Charlie?" Reid asked as they began walking to the counter.

"Yeah?" She answered back as she set the clothes on the counter.

"Is that all you want?" Reid asked as the lady started to scan the items.

"I think so...yeah this is enough." Charlie replied as she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked, trying to make sure that it was all she needed.

"Yeah. Thanks Spencer, I really appreciate this." She said as she looked up to Reid.

Reid smiled back, and replied, "You're welcome."

As the lady finished putting the clothes into bags, Reid paid for the clothes and grabbed the shopping bags. "Thank you for shopping!" She said as they left the store.

"Hey Charlie, I want to get some books. Would you mind going to the bookstore?" Reid asked.

"No, not at all, let's go get some." She replied as she got some of the bags, to help Reid. As they were walking to the book store across Macy's, a familiar face saw him.

"Spence?" JJ questioned loudly as she walked towards Reid.

"Who's she?" Charlie asked as she looked at Reid.

"She's a coworker. Well actually, she's a good friend." Reid replied as he waved at her shyly.

"I knew it was you." JJ stated as she hugged Reid.

"Hey JJ." Reid replied as the hug broke.

"Hey Spence, so what are you doing at the mall? You never leave your apartment." She asked as she saw Reid with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Well umm, I'd-I'd like you you to meet Charlie, my daughter." Reid stated as he gestured at Charlie.

"Hello Ma'am, pleasure to meet you." Charlie said shyly as she held her hand out to JJ.

JJ looked stunned, but replied with, "Hello Charlie." As she shook Charlie's hand.

"So you now have a kid? That's awesome Spencer! Who's the lucky lady I never met?" JJ asked as she looked back at Reid.

"Oh umm, nobody is helping me out with this. Can you umm, not tell anyone about this? I really don't want to say anything right now, until I'm done with the whole insurance thing and the forms and stuff." Reid asked as he looked at JJ.

"Uh-yeah sure. Just do it quickly became if you don't tell Garcia she'll have your head." JJ stated as she looked back at Charlie.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 10." Charlie replied quietly.

"She's a little shy." Reid said as he checked his watch.

"That's sweet. Oh, do you need to be somewhere?" JJ asked as she saw Reid check his watch.

"No, not really." Reid replied as he looked back at JJ.

"Okay. Well I should get going. You guys should come over, I bet Henry would love to meet her! If you need anything call me okay?" JJ asked.

"Okay and I will, see ya JJ." Reid said as he waved goodbye as she left.

"JJ?" Charlie asked as they continued to walk to the book store.

"Yup. JJ has a husband named Will, and has a kid named Henry, who is my godson. JJ is our media liaison." Reid explained as they were nearing the shop.

"Good to know. Who's Garcia? You guys were talking about a person named Garcia." Charlie asked, clearly interested.

"Well her name is Penelope, but we call her Garcia. She's our technical analysis. She is like a tech god." Reid replied as they entered the shop.

"Oh. Is that everyone you work with?" Charlie asked as Reid approached a aisle.

"No. I also work with a guy named Morgan. Well he's not actually named Morgan, his name is Derek but we call each other by our last names. He's also a profiler. He's a good friend. And there's also a guy named Hotch. Well, Aaron Hotchner, but we call him Hotch. He's our boss. He has a kid named Jack. His wife died. Then there's Emily, Emily Prentiss, also a profiler. She's one of my best friends. And last, there's a veteran profiler. His name is David Rossi. He has-" Reid replied before he got cut off by Charlie. "He's written five books on some of his cases."

"Yeah. He has. Have you read the books?" Reid asked, surprised that Charlie knew about those books.

"Of course! Criminology interests me. David Rossi's books are only some of the books that I have read that are related to criminology." She replied enthusiastically.

"That's awesome! So you're a reader?" Reid asked her as he picked out some books.

"Yeah. I love books." She replied as she looked at the books Reid was picking out. "That's a good book. I've read it before."

"Really? This is a college book. And I think that you'll like your new house." Reid asked as he looked at her.

"I like difficult books." She replied simply.

"Would you like to pick out a book?" Reid asked as he picked out one last book.

"Yes!" She stated as she immediately went to a different aisle, got a book, and went back to Reid.

"Great. Come on, let's go pay." Reid stated as he saw the title of the book, " _Your's truly, Jack the Ripper."_

* * *

"Alright, are you ready to see your new house?" Reid asked as he looked for the key of the house.

"Yeah. I wonder what it looks like." She replied as she waited patiently.

"Welcome home." Reid stated as he opened the door for Charlie.

"Wow. It's filled with books. I can drown in books. This is awesome! You must have a good taste in books!" She stated as she dropped her bags and walked over to the many book shelfs. Books literally covered almost all the walls in the apartment.

Reid smiled and replied, "I'm glad you like it. Now come on, you can see the books later, let's go to your room."

"Alright." She replied as she picked up her bags and followed Reid.

"So this is your room. It's very simple I know, but I didn't know what you'd like so, I let it be." Reid stated as he dropped the bags he was carrying on the bed and left. The room was very simple. It had olive walls, a gray bed sheet, gray curtains, a bookshelf, a nightstand, and a lamp.

"Alright, let me get started." Charlie whispered to herself as she opened the closet and began to organize.

* * *

"Hey umm, sorry to bother you, but dinner is ready if you want some. It's in the kitchen." Reid said as he entered her bedroom.

"Thanks Spencer, but I'm not hungry. Hey where's the bathroom? I just wanna brush my teeth and go to bed." She replied as she walked over to Reid.

"Third door to the left. If you need anything, I'm going to be in my room. My room is the first door to the left." Reid stated as he left.

"Thanks." She replied as left to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Apple here! What did you think? That was Charlie's first day with Reid! I felt like someone had to know about Charlie, so I made JJ meet her. I'm on a roll today, I uploaded two stories! Question: should there be a JJ and Charlie bonding later? Should Charlie meet Henry? Should she hang out with the team? With that said, thank you very much for reading, and have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	3. Charlie meets Henry

**Hey guys Apple here! So it's been a while since I've written for Who Knew, so here it is! Please, if you have any suggestions write them in the review section! I feel like I'm going to make Charlie a calm teenager. She's Reid's kid, so I feel like she would be the calm type, not the stereotypical teenager. I know that when I was a teenager I was the calm type. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

Charlie woke up to the smell of bacon and omelets. As she walked out of her room and to the kitchen, she saw Spencer in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning Spencer." She greeted as she walked over to Reid.

"Oh hey Charlie. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked as he looked at her, then went back to the food.

"Uh-yes please. Looks and smells good." She replied.

"Okay. Get a plate, they're in the third cabinet from my right side." Reid stated as he continued to flip the bacon.

"Okay." She replied as she took out two plates. "Here, one for you and one for me."

"Thanks." Reid replied as he took a plate and put an omelet and bacon on it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you. Where are the forks?" She asked as Reid took the other plate and did the same.

"Ummm, in the dishwasher I believe." He replied as he took his plate to the table.

"Okay. Should I get you one?" She asked as she walked over to the dishwasher.

"Yeah. Would you like some orange juice?" Reid offered as he went back into the kitchen and got two cups.

"Yes please." She replied as she set a fork on Reid's plate, set her plate and fork and sat down.

"Here." Reid said as he gave her a glass of orange juice and sat down.

They ate in comfortable silence, before Reid broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do today?" Reid asked as he cut another piece of his omelet.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked as she took another piece of bacon to her mouth.

"Whatever you want." Reid replied.

"Well...can we stay home? I kinda wanna look around and, mostly read the books." She suggested.

"Yeah. That's sounds great." Reid stated as he looked at her and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, so what book do you want to read?" Reid asked as he gestured at all of the bookshelves in the living room.

"Umm, to be honest, what do you have?" She asked as she scanned the book titles.

"Take a look." Reid answered as he got one of the new books he got yesterday, sat down in a random couch and began to read it. She picked a book titled, " _Beyond Good and Evil"_ andsat next to Reid.

"You read quickly." She stated as she saw Reid speed through the pages.

"Yeah. I do." Reid answered as he stopped reading and paid attention to the book she picked. "Excellent choice. It's a good book."

She smiled at his comment. "Really?" She asked as she looked at him, smiled and opened the book.

"Yeah. I've read it a couple of times." He replied as he flipped the page and continued to read.

After two hours of reading in silence, they heard the door bell ring.

"Were you expecting someone?" Charlie asked as she stopped reading.

"Umm, no." Reid replied as he left his book on the coffee table and walked over to the door. He tensed the

closer he got to the door. Once he looked through the peephole, he relaxed, it was JJ and Henry.

"Hey JJ." He greeted as he opened the door for them.

"Hey Spence. I brought Henry. Sorry for coming all of a sudden, I was just around the area. I just wanted to check up on you." She replied as Henry ran up to Reid to hug him.

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey Henry!" Reid greeted as he hugged Henry back. "Come in."

"Thanks." JJ replied as she entered Reid's apartment. "Hey Charlie!"

"Oh hi JJ." Charlie shyly greeted as she stopped reading and put the book on the table.

"How are you?" JJ asked as she sat across from Charlie.

"I'm good, you?" Charlie asked as she sat up.

"I'm good." JJ replied as Reid and Henry came to the living room holding hands.

"Charlie, this is Henry, Henry, this is Charlie." Reid said as he sat next to Charlie with Henry.

"Hi Henry!" Charlie greeted as she waved at Henry.

"Hi! Who are you?" Henry asked as he walked over to Charlie.

"My name is Charlie. I'm your Uncle Spencer's daughter." She explained

"Oh. Then what are you to me?" Henry replied happily. Charlie looked at JJ.

"Uh, she's your cousin...would you like to be Henry's cousin?" JJ asked.

"I would love to." Charlie replied as she smiled and looked at Henry.

"Yay! So your my cousin!" Henry stated as he hugged Charlie. Charlie hesitated, but hugged Henry back. Everyone smiled at the action.

"So what were you guys doing?" JJ asked as Henry let go of Charlie.

"Reading." Reid simply answered as he got up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks." JJ replied as she looked at the books.

"Okay, hey Henry, do you want something to drink?" Reid asked.

"Can I have juice?" Henry asked JJ.

"Of course Henry." JJ responded.

"Can I have juice Uncle Spencer?" Henry asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I'll get you some orange juice." Reid uttered as he got some juice.

"So what book are you reading?" JJ asked Charlie.

"Beyond Good and Evil." Charlie proclaimed idly as Reid came back and handed Henry a sippy cup with juice.

"That's great. So, what are you guys planning to do today?" JJ asked Reid as he sat down.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Reid asked Charlie as he looked at her.

"I like what we are doing." She replied as she started to mess around with the book.

"Okay then, we'll read and later on I'll continue to fill out forms." Reid stated.

"She's a reader. That's awesome, since you are too. I think that you guys will be great together." JJ stated as she saw what Charlie was doing.

"Yeah." Reid replied as he smiled at Charlie.

"Hey Spence," JJ asked.

"Yeah?" Reid responded as he looked back at JJ.

"I know that this is a personal question but," JJ hesitated, but continued, "Why did you adopt a kid?"

Reid exhaled loudly and asked, "Do you remember the Jakeon's case in Luisiana?"

"The one with the autistic boy, Sammy? Yeah. I do." JJ replied.

"Yeah. That case changed me. It showed me that children can like me. The "Reid Effect" only happens to some kids. With that being proved, I thought more. I want children, but I'll never find someone. And if I do, I'll still adopt. My gene might have skipped me but it won't skip my kid. I don't want to take any chances. I'm 29, and I think that I'm ready for a kid. I don't know, it's just... It's complicated." Reid replied as JJ continued to look at him.

"Yeah. I understand. I completely understand the concept. Well, I guess I should get going. You have 'till Wednesday to finish those papers and get everything settled, so good luck! You should be happy Hotch gave us these days off." JJ stated as she got up and put Henry's empty sippy cup on top of the coffee table and got Henry's hand. "Oh and Spence."

"Yeah?" Reid asked as he also got up.

"If you ever need a babysitter, I'm here for you. Henry likes her, and I don't think that Will would mind hanging out with her." JJ stated as she proceeded to walk to the door.

"Thanks JJ. I appreciate it. I'll hopefully have it figured out by Wednesday." Reid responded as he followed JJ to the door.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" JJ asked as she hugged Reid.

"Okay." Reid replied as they broke apart and he hugged Henry.

"Come here." JJ asked Charlie as she gestured to come over. Charlie hesitated, but got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Bye Charlie!" Henry said as he ran over to Charlie and hugged her.

"Bye Henry!" Charlie replied as she hugged Henry back.

"Bye Charlie!" JJ said as Henry let go.

"Bye JJ!" She replied as she smiled at her. With that, JJ walked over to her and hugged her. Charlie stiffened, but eventually hugged her back.

"Your in good hands. Welcome to the family!" JJ whispered to Charlie before she pulled away. Charlie smiled again, before waving at them.

"Bye Uncle Spencer! Bye Charlie!" Henry exclaimed again as they left.

Once they left, Reid closed the door and locked it.

"So they're your family?" Charlie asked as they both sat down and got their books.

"They are part of my family. You'll eventually meet the rest of them later." Reid explained as he put away his book. "I should finish with the paperwork."

Charlie nodded as she continued to read.

* * *

"Hey Charlie," Reid asked as he walked back into the living room, where Charlie was bored out of her mind.

"Hi Spencer." Charlie replied as she looked at him.

"Did you finish the book?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Umm, yeah just now." Charlie replied as she messed with her fingers.

"That's good." Reid responded as he saw the actions she was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Oh-nothing. Everything is great. I just...I have some questions." She answered.

"Is that so?" Reid asked. Charlie nodded in reply. "Well, ask away."

"So I don't go to my old school right? Or at least, not anymore right? I now go to a school near home right?" She asked.

"Yeah. You will go to a nearby school. Which reminds me, you are going to go to school on Monday." Reid answered.

"Oh. Okay." She replied.

"Yeah. Is that all on your mind?" Reid asked.

"Well-" Charlie said as Reid's phone rang.

"Sorry. I have to answer this." Reid stated as he saw the caller ID: JJ.

"Reid." He answered.

"Hey Reid, we have a case, which sucks, and I know that you aren't ready, but we still have to go. You now have to say something." JJ responded. Reid exhaled loudly, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, thanks JJ." Reid inquired as they disconnected. Reid looked back at Charlie, who was looking back him.

"Sorry, what were going to ask?" He asked.

"Never mind, it can wait." She proclaimed idly.

"Are you sure?" Reid double checked. She nodded in response.

"Okay. It was JJ. We have a case, do you want to come to the BAU office? You won't be bored, and they might let me off the hook." Reid suggested.

"You want me to go with you?" Charlie asked, stunned by the question. Reid nodded. Charlie thought, then replied, "Yeah. I'd love to. Let me change and we'll go."

"Okay." Reid stated as he walked to his room to get his go bag (just incase they didn't leave him off the hook) and waited to Charlie.

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here! So yeah.. It's been a while since I've written a long chapter, so here you go! I MIGHT post the next chapter tomorrow, not sure though. Next chapter Charlie meets the team! Leave me suggestions in the reviews! Constructive criticism is also welcome! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	4. Team meets Charlie

**Hey guys Apple here! It's been years since I've updated, so I am trying to make it up by making this pretty long. I've been quite distracted. I haven't published because I've been busy. Lettuce is not here at the time, so she did not read it. To be honest, I don't know why I haven't published. I haven't done anything. What did you do with your break? I did a crap load of homework and studying. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Reid asked as Charlie walked out of her room.

"Yeah." She replied as she walked towards Reid. She was wearing a gray sweater, black jeans, and mint converse.

"Alright," Reid stated as they started to walk to the door.

"How far is the office?" Charlie asked as Reid locked the door.

"Uh..about 10 minutes." Reid answers. He replied as they were exiting the flat.

"How often do you go on cases?" Charlie asked.

"Once or twice a month," Reid answered.

"Who's going to take care of me when you go on cases?"

"A friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"Mmhmm, her name is Tammy. She uh...she lives three doors down from us."

"Is she going to take care of me right now if they don't let you stay?" She asks.

"Unfortunately no, Tammy is out." He replied as they made it to the car.

* * *

It was a quiet car ride. They had small talk.

"So am I just going to stay here?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. You'd probably stay with Garcia." He replied as they went into the lift.

"Okay." She said as the exit the lift and go into the office

"This is where you work?" She asked as they walk around, only to find known there.

"Mmhmm, my guess is that they are already in the conference room." Reid guessed as he put his satchel down on his desk. "Come on." He said as he gestured to the stairs.

"-Parkers is waiting." Hotch was stating as Charlie and Reid walked in. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door, where they stood. Reid awkwardly waved.

"H-hey sorry," Reid greeted.

"Hey." JJ greeted as she looked at Charlie. Charlie have her a small smile and awkwardly waved back.

"Ummm," Morgan started.

"Oh uh, Charlie, this is Rossi, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, you already know JJ, and Garcia." Reid said as he gestured to the team.

"H-hi." Charlie greeted.

"This is uh-Charlie. My daughter." He explained. There was complete silence.

"You banged up a chick?!" Morgan asked, completely stunned.

"Nonononono!" Reid rejected, getting flustered.

"Oh god no." Charlie said under her breath as she looked away.

"I'm adopted." Charlie explained. There was a small "ohhh" that came out of everyone's mouth (excluding JJ)

"Since when?" Emily asked.

"A few days." Reid replied.

"..."

"Congratulations Reid." Rossi stated as he gave him a smirk.

"Congratulations." Hotch stated. Reid smiled.

"Thank you." He stated.

"Hello Charlie." Garcia greeted as she made her way to the door.

"Hello."

"Hi. Are you Garcia?" Charlie asked.

"Yup. You can call me Penelope sweetheart." Garcia stated as she smiled at her.

"Okay, Penelope." Charlie replied.

"So, how is this going to work?" Morgan asked.

"The case is nearby, so you can go home with Charlie after this." Hotch stated, as he raised his hand to give Reid the file. Reid walked over and picked it up.

"Umm, you guys continue, I'll be in my office with Charlie. Charlie, would you like to come?" She asked.

Charlie looked at Reid.

"I'll pick you up after this case, so we'll be home by dinner, hopefully." Reid states as he gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay." Charlie replied as she looked back at Garcia and gave her a small smile. Garcia smiled back.

"Great, this way to my lair." She stated as she gestured her to get going.

"So what's your full name?" Garcia asked.

"Charlotte Holmiv." She answered.

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten."

"Ten? I remember those years." Garcia commented as she opened her door.

"Meet my unicorn cave. This is where you will be hanging with me." Garcia stated as she turned on every light.

"...it's cute. I so far love your unicorn cave." Charlie commented.

"You can play with my stuff if you'd like, lemme turn on my computers." Garcia stated as she gestured to the pile of random colorful things.

"Okay." Charlie replied as she sat down as picked up a thing. It was a light up caterpillar.

"So...how's our Boy Wonder treating

you so far?" Garcia asked.

"My guess is that Boy Wonder is Spencer, and he's treated me well." Charlie replied.

"That's great." Garcia replied as she set up the computers.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So a kid huh?" Morgan commented as they drove to the crime scene.

"Yup."

"Congrats. I know that you'll be a great dad." Morgan stated.

"Thanks. I hope that I will be a pretty good guardian." Reid stated.

"Who's going to take care of her during cases?" Morgan asked.

"A friend."

"A friend?"

"Her name is Tammy. She lives three doors down. She volunteered." Reid answered.

"It's a she? Is Pretty Boy in a relationship?" Morgan teased.

"Yes, it's a she, and no. We are just friends." Reid answered.

"How old is she? Where does she work?" Morgan asked, curious who this Tammy girl is.

"She's 24. She works at a nearby library that her mom owns. She's also going to college."

"Nice."

"Mmhmm."

"So why isn't she taking care of Charlie right now?"

"It was so unexpected. Plus, Tammy is on a date. She told me like two days before so I did not want to bother her." Reid replied.

* * *

"How are you even surviving?!" Garcia asked.

"I don't know."

"You know what? After work I am taking you shopping." She replied.

"Spencer already took my shopping." Charlie replied.

"Well for clothes, not tablets." Garcia reasoned. "You need technology to survive. So what do you say? Wanna go?" She asked. Charlie smiled.

"I would love to. Thank you Penelope." Garcia smiled the the Cheshire Cat.

"You are absolutely welcome,"

* * *

It was seven when the team came back from the case. With all that time, Garcia and Charlie had some common grounds.

"Hey." Reid greeted as he entered Garcia's lair.

"Why have you been torturing this poor little girl?!" Garcia asked.

"Huh?"

"She hasn't touched a electronic for days." Garcia explained.

"Well-" Reid was about to excuse himself.

"Fear not, Boy Wonder. I can take Charlie shopping after work. We just need your credit card." Garcia cut in.

"...okay." Reid replied.

"You ready to get going Charlie?" Reid asked.

"Mmhmm." Charlie replied as she got up.

"See you Penelope, I had fun." Charlie stated as she walked over to Reid.

"Bye Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow." Garcia stated before she went over and hugged her. Charlie hugged her back.

"Bye Garcia, thank you so much." Reid stated.

"Bye 187, I'll pick Charlie up at around 5:30."

"Sounds great." Reid replied before Charlie gave Garcia a final wave before they left.

"Bye Charlie, nice meeting you." Emily stated as Reid got his satchel and put on his jacket.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you too Emily." Charlie replied. Morgan and Rossi waved, and Charlie waved back.

"I'll see you guys later." Reid stated before they left.

* * *

Once they got home, Reid went straight to his room to put away his satchel, files, and coat, then met Charlie in the living room.

"So...what would you like for dinner?" Reid asked as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Umm, I don't know." Charlie replied. Two seconds later, Reid got a text message.

"Hey Spence! Are you still awake? If so can I come over? -T"

"Tammy is coming over, is that alright?" Reid asked after reading the text.

"Yeah. I would love to meet her." Charlie replied. With that, Reid texted back a yes. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tammy stated as she walked in. She was tall, pale, and with short ebony hair. She was wearing a black blazer, a white loose blouse, and black skinny jeans with pointy black flats. She had a slight German accent.

"My guess, it went bad?" Reid asked as he looked at her.

"He was a douche." Tammy replied.

"Umm." Charlie said as she looked at Tammy.

"Oh hi! You must be Charlie! It's is a pleasure to meet you!" Tammy replied enthusiastically as she looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Tammy," Tammy said as she walked over and put her hand out. "I'm going to babysit you when Spence is out on a case."

"Nice to meet you." Charlie stated as she smiled back and shook her hand.

"So..what were you two should doing before I barged in?" Tammy asked as she sat down next to Charlie.

"We were discussing what we should eat for dinner." Reid answered.

"And you guys agreed on?..." Tammy asked.

"We don't know."

"What about you order Pizza, and watch a movie or something?" Tammy suggested.

"I think that I'm gonna do that." Reid stated as he went off to get his laptop and order.

"So, how long have you lived with genius?" She asked Charlie.

"A few days." Charlie replied idly.

"Nice. Has he been nice to you? Has he been annoying?" She inquired.

"He's been very nice. And no, he hasn't been annoying." Charlie replied with a small smile.

"Good." Tammy stated as she smirked.

"Hey Tam, there are some Riffles in the cabinet if you want some." Reid stated as he walked back to the living room.

"Thank you! You are a live savor! You are my hero!" Tammy stated as she went to the kitchen.

"I know." Reid stated before he chuckled. Tammy also chuckled.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" She asked as she opened the chips and sat down.

"Doctor Who?" Reid suggested.

"Yus." Tammy replied.

"Do you like Doctor Who Charlie?" Tammy asked.

"I've seen a few episodes, I don't know how I feel about it." Charlie confessed.

"What Doctor was it?" Tammy asked.

"No idea."

"Well, let us show you the Eleventh Doctor." Tammy stated as she got the controller and put on Netflix.

They watched Doctor Who for two hours before Charlie brushed her teeth and went to bed. For the rest of the time, Tammy and Reid watched Workaholics, then Tammy went home.

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here! Did you like it? I hope you did. I truly don't know how to make Tammy.**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you like Tammy?**

 **What should happen next?**

 **Should Charlie become best friends with Garcia or Emily?**

 **Should Tammy meet the team or stay secret?**

 **Constructive criticism is highly welcome! Please review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	5. Charlie hangs out with Garcia and Emily

**Hey guys Apple here! So this was made pretty quickly since I'm back in London again! I missed London, and I am so glad to be home! I so far like my story, I am satisfied with it. Anyways, sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You ready?" Garcia asked as she stepped into Reid's apartment.

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

"So what are you planning to do 187?" Garcia asked.

"Tammy and I are going to the used book store. They are having a sale." Reid replied.

"...where are you going to put the books?" Garcia asked.

"...Tammy has a new bookshelf." Reid replied.

"Nice," Garcia commented.

"Yup."

"When are you too gonna go?"

"She's going to be here soon."

"Well, Charlie and I are going to get going," Garcia stated.

"Alright. I hope you two have fun." Reid stated as he gave her his credit card.

"Sayonara Boy Wonder." Garcia stated as Charlie and her left.

* * *

"So, little change of plan, Emily just replied. She would like to join us shopping.

"That sounds great."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"So it would be cool if we pick her up?"

"Yeah that would be fine." Charlie reassures as Garcia changed line and headed for Emily's house.

"Hey Em."

"Hello." Emily greeted as she opened the doors.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Emily." Charlie greeted.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm great, what about you?" Charlie inquired.

"Great."

"So Park Meadows?" Garcia asked Emily.

"Yeah."

It was pretty quiet until they exited the car.

"So, to the Apple Store, then look around?" Garcia suggested.

"Sounds great."

"Alright. I'm craving lemonade, we I say we stop by the food court after we get the tablets." Emily stated as they entered the mall.

* * *

"Hallo!" Tammy greeted as she opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Reid asked as he entered the living room.

"Of course, are you? I can't wait." Tammy stated.

"Agreed."

"Where's Charlie?" She asked as she went to the kitchen.

"She went to the mall with Garcia." Reid answered as he followed her in.

"Aww. That's sweet. It's nice that your team likes her. Garcia is your team's technical analysts, right?" Tammy asked as she got water.

"Yup. I forgot that you haven't actually met my team. You've only heard them." Reid commented.

"From my knowledge, they seem great." Tammy stated as she finished.

Reid smiled a little.

"They are." He comments as they head for the door.

"Okay, what are you planning to get?" Tammy asked as Reid locked the door.

"I don't know, maybe more books about...anything." Reid replied.

"You mean 'the book of completely useless information'?" Tammy teased.

"Shush Tam." Reid stated as he rolled his eyes. She just chuckled.

* * *

"Yes or no?" Emily asked as she brought up a black sweater.

"Yes."

"No." Emily and Charlie looked at Garcia.

"What? Don't judge me, black is such a boring colour." Garcia stated.

"Black is my favourite colour." Charlie stated.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a very nice colour." Charlie stated.

"Black is a very nice colour." Emily commented.

"I don't think that I own a shirt that is black." Garcia inquired.

"It's a pleasing colour."

"I guess."

* * *

Two hours and a half later, Tammy and the Boy Genius got home. Well, Tammy's flat.

"I can't believe I just spent 50 pounds in books!" Tammy stated excitedly as she dropped the books and began to organise.

"I spent 60 so.." Reid stated as he also dropped the books and sat next to her.

"It was an absolute bargain." She stated as she looked at the titles.

"This is going to take a while, I mean, why do you have to alphabetically order them?" Reid asked as he helped her.

"Because I can. It brings me peace. Which reminds me, I'm coming over to organise the bookshelf at your house. It's a mess." Tammy commented as they sorted the books.

"They are not. They are just...there's way to many." Reid defended.

"I can agree with you on that." She replied as finished a shelf and went on to another. "When was the last time we went to donate books?" She asked.

"Three weeks, two days, and.." Reid answered as he looked at his watch. "Two hours."

"How in the hell did you hoarder so many books in such a short time?" Tammy asked as she looked at Reid.

"Hey, in my defence, you helped." Reid stated.

"Okay...I helped..but it was only like 10 books."

"Squared." Reid stated. Tammy just elbowed him.

"Oww, Tam, I'm just stating the truth." Reid stated as he gave her a playful smirk. Tammy rolled her eyes, then smiled back.

"Okay, it's getting dark, wanna get going?" Garcia asked as they excitedly Wally's (AN: I forgot about stores that are in America, so I made one up.)

"Okay." Emily stated.

* * *

For those hours, the girls really bonded. Emily and Charlie found a lot of common ground. It turns out, that they both really like law and order, Sherlock, Power puff girls, Black Canary, and cats. Mostly cats.

"Actually, studies have shown-" Reid's phone cut off Reid's soon to be tangent.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered.

"Charlie, Emily, and I are outside.

"Okay, let me buzz you in." He replied as he zipped to his flat to let them in.

"Thanks, bye." Garcia said as she hung up. Reid then went back to Tammy's flat.

"Charlie's back."

"Nice, I'll talk to you later Genius." Tammy stated she got up.

"Bye Tammy, I'll see you later." Reid stated as he left to his flat.

As he got to his flat, he bumped into Garcia, Emily, and Charlie.

"Hey." Reid greeted as he went to the door.

"Where were you?" Garcia asked as he opened the door.

"Tammy's." Reid answered.

Everyone but Charlie gave him and odd look.

"She lives three doors down." He explained.

"Nice. How was the book sale?" Garcia asked.

"Amazing. We filled the whole bookshelf." Reid stated as they entered.

"Nice place Reid, it suits you." Emily commented.

"You've never been here huh?" Reid asked.

"Nope."

"So what did you buy Charlie?" Reid asked as Garcia gave him his credit card back.

"An iPad, more clothes, and food." Charlie replied.

"Nice." Reid replied.

"So I already set up iMessage, and some other things. She can now text me and Emily. Tammy can just give her her number if she has an iPhone and then she can text her." Garcia stated as Charlie gave the iPad to Reid.

"That's great."

"Mmhmm."

A few minutes later, Garcia and Emily left, to leave Charlie and Reid alone.

They ate dinner, watched America's funniest videos, then went to bed.

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here! So this is how Emily and Charlie are going to start their friendship. This was like a slice of Charlie and Reid's life. After this, I was planning to make Reid go out on a case, to leave Tammy and Charlie alone.**

 **Question:**

 **What should Tammy and Charlie do next chapter?**

 **What should the case be?**

 **Did you like this chapter?**

 **Constructive criticism is highly welcome! Please review!**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	6. Tammy and Charlie time

**Hey guys Apple here! So I randomly wrote this while listening to "Una idiota" by Alacranes Musical. If you understand Spanish, I highly recommend this song. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch stated as he left the conference room. With that, the whole team got up.

"You gonna call Tammy to pick up Charlie?" Emily asked as she saw Reid pick up his phone.

"Yup. I think that she's on her shift." He replied as he called Tammy.

"Ello?" Tammy asked into her phone.

"Hey Tam." Reid greeted.

"Hey Spencer." Tammy answered back. "What's up?"

"We have a case." He replied.

"Oh. Where?" Tammy asked.

"Portland."

"Nice. My mom actually lives there." Tammy comments.

"Really?"

"Yup. Anyways, do you have your go bag?"

"I do. So, can you pick up Charlie for me?"

"Yeah, of course, at 4:15 right?" Tammy asked.

"Yup. You know the middle school right?" Reid asked.

"I do."

"Okay. You have my key, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, bye Tam."

"Bye Spence. I'll text you if I need anything." Tammy stated, before she hung up.

* * *

"Hey Charlie," Tammy greeted as she walked over to Charlie.

"Hey Tammy." Charlie greeted as she gave her a little wave.

"Where's Spencer?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, he's on a case. In the mean time, I am around, so I will be with you till he comes back." Tammy stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So how was school?" She asked as Charlie and her went to her Volkswagen, Beetle.

"It was good. I met some people, and teachers," Charlie replied as she got into the back seat.

"That's nice." Tammy replied as she buckled her seatbelt and started the car.

* * *

Throughout the ride, Tammy and Charlie had small talk.

"So we're going to hang out at your house, right?" Charlie asked as they entered the apartment complex.

"Yup. Well, I have Spencer's house keys, so we'll probably go in the morning so you can get ready." Tammy replied as they walked to her door.

"Oh. Okay." She replied.

"Welcome to my house," Tammy stated as she opened the door and Charlie walked in. She walked into a hallway, that lead to two doors and a dinning room.

"Do you want a snack before dinner?" Tammy asked as she dropped her keys and walked deeper into the hallway. There were a few picture frames. Some had photos of people. Some where advertising bands and stuff she liked.

"Uhh, yeah, sounds great." She replied as she followed Tammy.

"You can leave your backpack and stuff in my living room if you want." Tammy suggested as she opened the door to her living room. At this moment, Charlie found out that Tammy was an absolute superhero geek. Inside the living room, there were picture frames filled with comics and strips of the Justice League. She had a batman bean chair, next to her black couches. One of the sides of the room was filled with bookshelfs -which were full-

"Of course, I mean, she's Spencer's friend for a reason." Charlie thought as she saw how organised it was.

"Wait...you like Superheros?" Charlie asked as she looked at Tammy. Tammy smiled and began walking again.

"YAS! Superheroes are my life!" She stated. Charlie dropped her backpack and sweater and followed her enthusiastically.

"Really? Me too!" Charlie replied enthusiastically.

"Really?" Tammy replied as they entered the kitchen. The kitchen was quite basic, but it had character. It had a few picture frames. One said 'Two Door Cinema Club', another said 'Death Cab for Cutie', and another in the corner saying 'Petit Biscuit' with two tickets pinned next to it.

"Yes!"

"DC or Marvel?" Tammy asked as she opened the fridge.

"DC all the way!" She replied. That answer triggered Tammy's inner Fan Girl.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?" Tammy asked as she pulled out two bottles of juice and set them down on a counter. "SAME! DC will forever be the best!"

"Thank you! Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Charlie stated with excitement. Tammy looked at Charlie. She had wide puppy eyes and a huge smile. This made her smile back.

"So the kid does have a passion," Tammy thought to herself.

"Favourite Superhero?"

"Nightwing of course!" She replied.

"Really? Nightwing? Good choice. Dick Grayson is awesome!" Tammy replied as she looked through her cabinets.

"I'm surprised that you know who he is," Charlie replied.

"What? I am a true fan. I can tell you about anything with about 90% of Justice League superheroes," Tammy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, now I believe you."

Tammy smiled at Charlie, Charlie smiled back.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think that you were a superhero geek," she stated as she pulled out crackers, then went back to the fridge and pulled out cheese.

"What type of geek did you think I was?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I got a video game vibe from you." Tammy stated as she got the snacks and set them on the table.

"Sit." She stated as she sat and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Really? I'd only play like...Mario cart." Charlie comments.

"Wow." She replied as she got a juice and some crackers.

"Yeah," Charlie said as she got the other juice. "Which reminds me, favourite superhero?"

"The one the only, Batman." Tammy stated.

"I feel like he would," Charlie comments.

"Bruce Wayne is amazing,"

"Do you ship Wonderbats?"

"Yes. But not as much as Superbats." Tammy replied.

"Really?"

"Yup."

* * *

An hour later, snacks were finished and they knew more about each other.

"Well, other than Superheros, what else do you like?" Tammy asks as they walk back into the living room.

"I don't know how to answer," Charlie stated as she sat down.

"Like, I don't know, what's your favourite colour?" Tammy asks as she sits down next to her, and turns on the Telly.

"Black. You?"

"Olive."

"Figures."

"Huh?"

"My mum liked the colour Olive too." Charlie comments. Tammy stayed quiet. She didn't want to go into that topic, she thought that she might freak her out. To try to change the subject, she switched to Netflix and put Young Justice on.

"...favourite food?" Tammy asked.

"Clam chowder," Charlie answered.

"Really? That's my sister's favourite American food." Tammy comments.

"American food?" Charlie asks.

"Mmhmm. Every single time that she comes to America, she wants to go to a restaurant where they sell it."

"So you have siblings?" Charlie asked.

"Well, just her." Tammy stated. "Anne, that's the name of my obnoxious sister."

"At least you have one." Charlie comments.

"True." She replied.

"...favourite food?"

"This sounds so lame, but Pizza."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Favourite band?"

"Two Door Cinema Club of course! You?"

"Who is Two Door Cinema Club?"

"What?" Tammy asked. "Only the best band ever!"

"Who are they?"

"They are an Irish indie pop band that made the hit song 'What You Know'"

Tammy answered.

"Ohhh."

"Yeah."

"So you're into indie pop?"

"Yeah, indie pop is the best, well indie anything."

"That's like the hipster of genres."

Tammy laughed. "True."

"My favourite indie band is Foster The People."

"Really?" Tammy replied. "They are pretty good."

"Yeah."

"So you also listen to indie?"

"No, I mostly listen to oldies,"

"Oldies?"

"Yeah like-," Charlie as about to explain.

"I know what oldies are. I didn't see you as someone into oldies."

"There isn't enough people who like oldies."

"Agreed."

"Favourite oldies band?"

"Ether Dion and the Belmonts, or The Beatles."

"Nice."

"You?"

"The Del Vikings or The Beatles."

* * *

After dinner, Tammy began to get ready to sleep. She dressed into cat pyjamas.

"Alright, let's go get your PJs and come back."

"Where will I be staying?"

"In my guest room."

"Oh okay." Charlie replied as they walked over to Reid's flat.

As Tammy unlocked it and entered, Charlie asked, "How do you know Spencer?"

"Spence?" Tammy asked as Charlie wondered into the flat.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, it was back when he just moved into the area," Tammy began. "He was looking for a book called Der Heiligen Schrift by Allgemeines Handworterbuch in the original German," Charlie came back, and they headed for the door. "I asked him if he knew German in German, he replied with yes and we hit it off."

"That's it?"

"Yup. It was that simple." She replied as she looked the door and they left for her flat.

"Alright, it's 8:30, you should go to bed." Tammy stated as she closed the door.

"Okay, just show me the way," Charlie replied.

* * *

It was around 3 am when Tammy's phone rang. Tammy scrambled around her night stand, trying to answer before she woke up Charlie.

"Hello?" Tammy answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hey." Reid replied. Tammy smiled sleepily.

"Hey."

"Are you sleeping? I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's fine. You're fine." Tammy cut him off. "So how's it going?"

"Umm, pretty good. We have the profile, we've already given it to the public." Reid stated.

"That's...progress."

"Yup."

"..."

"...so how's Charlie doing?" Reid asked

"She's great, or I think so." Tammy replied as she finally sat up. "I found out that she also likes Superheroes."

Reid snorted. "Did you scare her with your obsession with Batman?"

Tammy pouted. "You jerk. No."

"I'm just saying."

"I know. It's a problem."

"Yup."

"...so is she into DC?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Tammy replied as she smiled.

"She truly is an awesome kid."

Tammy could feel Reid smile.

"I agree."

"Can I kidnap her?" Tammy asks.

"No."

"Okay."

Reid laughs. "Alright. I'll let you go."

"Alright. Bye." Tammy stated before Reid said bye and hung up.

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here! So yeah... I like it. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Question:**

 **Did you like it?**

 **What should happen next?**

 **Please Review! Constructive criticism is highly welcome! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	7. Tammy meets someone

**Hey guys Apple here! So I went on a road trip a few days back that made me want to write again. I am so sorry for not publishing earlier, I've just been quite busy with life. Anyroad, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

By the next day, things were a little bit smoother.  
"Hey." Charlie greeted as she entered Tammy's car.  
"Hey Charlie." Tammy greeted back.  
"So...what are we doing today?" Charlie asked.  
"I'm still working," Tammy answered as she turned on the car. "So we'll be going to the library for a couple of hours."  
"Oh. Okay." Charlie replied as she put on her seatbelt and they went.

* * *

"Okay, so welcome to 'Sara's', my mum's library." Tammy stated as they went through the doors. "Let me show you around."  
"Okay."

* * *

"And this is where I will exist, well for most of the time." Tammy stated as they reached the second floor. There were a few desks lined up.  
"This is a pretty big place." Charlie comments.  
"I agree." Tammy stated as she sat down at the biggest desk. "You can sit there while I do my job, or you can look around if you'd like."  
"Okay." Charlie stated as she sat down next to her.  
"Alright." She replied. "Don't worry, I will be finished in two hours or so."  
"Okay."  
"Okay. Look for me if you need anything." She stated as she walked away.

* * *

Tammy was checking out a few books when a girl walked up to her. She had black hair cut into a pixie cut, that complemented her pale skin. She was wearing a wine coloured hoodie with black pants and wine coloured shoes.

"Hello...Tammy." She greeted as she looked at Tammy's name tag.  
"H-hi." Tam greeted back as she got slightly flustered.  
"Could you help me find a book?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Of course I can." Tammy replied as she gave her a soft smile. "What's the author?"  
"Jill S. Nield-Gehrig." The girl stated with a smile.  
"Genre?"  
"Medical, analytical."  
"Umm, that would be on the third floor." Tammy stated as she walked to the front counter.  
"Can you should me the way?" She asked as she followed Tammy.  
"Absolutely." The librarian stated as she gestured to the young lady to follow. They took the lift.  
"So..." Tammy began.  
"My name's Amy by the way." Amy stated as she messed with her hair.  
"Nice to meet you...Amy." She greeted.  
"Nice to meet you too." Amy stated with another smile. Tammy smiled back.  
"So are you studying something in the medical field?" She asked idly.  
"I actually am. I'm studying to become an orthodontist." Amy answered. "Are you also in college or...?"  
"I am. I'm majoring in psychology."  
"Oh that's nice." Amy replied as the lift alerted them that they reached the floor.  
"It'll be over here." Tammy comments as she gestured to the left side of the library.  
They walked for about a minute until Tammy stops.  
"This should be what you're looking for. This is divided between the parts of the body you're looking for, and in alphabetical order." Tammy stated.  
"Thank you." Amy stated.  
"No problem." She replied happily, before beginning to walk away.  
"Actually I could also use some other help," Amy asked before Tammy got to fully turn around.  
"I could help."  
"I was wondering if I could have your number," Amy began. "You know, just in case I need help with anything psychological."  
Tammy blushed. "Ohhh..." She began. Tammy's smile got bigger, showing her small dimples. "Of course."  
Amy smiled, pulling out a pen from her bag. Tammy began to look for paper.  
"Here." Amy stated as she pulled out sticky notes. Tammy took them, still blushing. She wrote her number.  
"Call or text me." Tammy stated as she handed them back to her. Amy gave her a smile so wide, that Tammy thought that her face would break. "You know...in case you have a mini chapter in psychology."  
Amy nodded. "I'll see you."  
Tammy nodded, before slowly walking away.

* * *

"You ready?" Tammy asked her as the last person left the library.  
"Uh-yeah." Charlie replied as she put the book down.  
"You can check it out if you want. I'll bring it back when you're done with it." Tammy suggested.  
"That would be great." She replied as she took it back, and carried it.

* * *

It was around 5 in the afternoon. When Tammy got a phone call. Charlie and Tammy were watching a documentary.  
"Ello?" Tammy answered.  
"Hey." Reid greeted.  
"Oh hey!"  
"Hi."  
"How's it going?"  
"Good. We're on our way home. I'll probably be there by 8." Reid replied.  
"Nice."  
"Yeah."  
"...do you want to talk to Charlie?" She asked as she looked at Charlie, who was looking back at her curiously.  
"Yeah. That would be nice."  
"Okay." She stated as she handed Charlie the phone.  
"It's Spence." She stated. Charlie made an "ah," and got the phone.  
"Hey." She greeted.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just hanging out with Tammy." She replied.  
"What did you guys do?"  
"We went to the library, and we are watching Netflix."  
"That's nice."  
"Yeah."  
"...I have to go, were about to take off, but I'll be home in a few hours."  
"Okay."  
"Alright, bye Charlie."  
"Bye Spencer."  
"Kay, bye."  
"Bye."

* * *

"Hey Charlie." Tammy called out.  
"Yeah?" She answered as she left the guest room.  
"Spencer is here."  
"Great." Charlie replied as she smiled.  
"He's already at the flat?"  
"Yeah." She stated as they left her flat. Tammy knocked.  
"Hey." She greeted as they entered. Reid was on the couch. His tie was thrown to the couch.  
"Hey." He replied. Charlie walked in and sat next to him.  
"Hey Spence." Charlie greeted.  
"Hey Charlie,"  
"How was your case?"  
"It was...one of the most successful cases I've had in a few months."  
"Nice."  
"Yeah." He replied. "So what were you guys doing for the days I was gone?"  
"We bonded," Tammy replied.  
"We watched Netflix, we ate, we went to the library, we played Pokèmon, we played with her Genesis, and her Atari, etc." Charlie explained.  
"That's nice." Spencer stated.  
"So Spence..." Tammy began.  
"Hm?"  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"I completely forgot today is Friday." Charlie comments.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Reid asked as he put his shoes away.  
"Charlie, what do you want to do?" Tammy asks as she sat down.  
"I don't know." Charlie replied.  
Tammy soon felt her phone vibrate.  
"Spence." She began.  
"Hmm?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Remember the girl I was telling you about?"  
"The one you've been stalking for several months?"  
"It's not stalking-"  
"It's staring at while they read every single time they're in the library."  
"Shut up, that's not the point, you know Amy right?"  
"I thought her name was Amalie?"  
"No. Well, it is, but she likes to be called Amy."  
"How'd you find that out?"  
"...I finally talked to her." She stated.  
"You talked to Amalie? Finally! What happen?" Reid asked, interested.  
"Well, she walked up to me...and started to talked to me."  
"Ohhh,"  
"And we talked for a while, then I asked her for her number." She stated, "We've been texting for a while."  
"Look at you, talking to her,"  
"That's not even all of it."  
"You asked her out?"  
"She just asked me out."  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah!" Tammy replied enthusiastically. "She was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow morning and get some brunch."  
"Go! Say yes!"  
"But we were going to hang out-"  
"Go Tam. You've been wanting to talk to her. This would be good for you." Spencer cut her off.  
Tammy looked at Charlie.  
"You okay with hanging out with Spencer for the weekend?"  
She shrugged. "It wouldn't be bad. Go out with her." Charlie stated.  
Tammy smiled. "I will."  
A few minutes of silence happened.  
"Wait...what am I going to wear?"  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"Rais Bien." Tammy stated as she looked up from her phone. "Where is that?"  
"I've been there with Emily," Reid stated. "It's 16 minutes away."  
"...what are the main streets?"  
"Mississippi and 45th Ave." he replied.  
"Oh. Is it around that one Barnes & Nobles?" Tammy asked.  
"Yes, it's actually two stores next to it." He proclaimed.  
"What's the restaurant like?"  
"It has a French theme to it. It's actually pretty nice."  
Tammy nods. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna to and freak out about this." She stated as she waved, and left the flat.  
"So what do you want to do?" Reid asked as he went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"  
"Not really, Tammy and I ate about an hour ago." Charlie replied. "And whatever you'd like."  
He pulled out some juice and crisps. "Well," he began. "What can we do?"  
"It doesn't matter." She replied. "As long as I get to hang out with you." She stated a little quieter, as of that was a comment for herself.  
"You can look it up later, we'll figure it out."

* * *

 **Yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Question:  
-Did you like it?  
-Should Tammy stay with Amy?  
-What should happen next?  
With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
